Such a device is generally designed to the equip an inside element of a motor vehicle, such as panel delimiting a vehicle trunk, a door panel, the lateral sides of the front console or a rear part of a front seat of the motor vehicle.
Already known in the state of the art is a device for supporting at least one accessory, including a bearing element secured to an inner wall of the vehicle and a strap with a variable length designed to keep the accessory against the bearing element. The ends of the strap are fastened on the bearing element.
The length of the strap being variable, it is possible to adapt that length to the dimensions of a supported accessory.
However, such a support device is not suitable for jointly holding several accessories of different sizes. In fact, the length of the strap adapts to the accessory whereof the dimensions are largest, with the result that that strap cannot jointly grip another accessory with smaller dimensions.
Another state of the art uses a non-extensible net delimiting a space, but that device is not suitable for all accessory shapes.